


helium

by dazaiphobic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Jealous Miya Atsumu, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Pining Miya Atsumu, Sad Miya Atsumu, Unrequited Love, omihina is so gross lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazaiphobic/pseuds/dazaiphobic
Summary: “i guess i want you more than i thought i did, now that I know that part of you's at home with him”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: SakuAtsuAngstWeek





	helium

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Helium by Glass Animals !
> 
> im really proud of this one even though its short but i hope at least one person enjoys this :)

atsumu slid down onto the shower floor and let the hot water his his back. he let out gut-wrenching sobs that tore through his chest and his throat tightened. his chest was empty. sakusa left him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. he told him he loved him, and he left. 

atsumu made a mistake. he knew he did. sakusa was in a relationship. he was happy. atsumu didnt like that. he wanted sakusa to be happy with him. he bought him flowers. took him out to dinner. helped him train. and he still chose somebody else. it hurt atsumu. he was in denial. 

sakusa was okay. he simply could not process the fact that atsumu loved him. sakusa was happy with hinata and everybody knew that. they practiced together, went on dates after practice, did everything together. they were inseparable. so why did atsumu try to separate them? sakusa couldn’t wrap his mind around any of this, so he ignored it.

weeks went by before either of them spoke again. atsumu broke his arm so he couldn’t play for weeks. he wouldn’t tell anyone if it was on purpose or not, but osamu knew. hinata knew. bokuto knew. and sakusa was still denying it all. denying he knew atsumu. denying they were ever close. he was just a teammate. nothing more, nothing less. the flowers, the training, the gifts, they all meant nothing to him. 

“omi.”

“my name is sakusa.”

“omi-kun.”

“miya, you’re being disrespectful.”

“did we have nothing? did we not connect? did everything i did mean nothing to you?”

sakusa did not respond. he simply turned away, and walked back to his boyfriend. atsumu felt a tear roll down his cheek and walked towards the door. hinata's contagious laugh filled his mind and he was at his breaking point. he wanted to be the one laughing. instead he was now sitting on his couch looking through old photos from high school, when things were okay.

they were happy together. best friends. inseparable. now hinata has taken his place, and he’s never going to get it back. he hadn’t realized what he gave up until now. he could have fixed this. if he confessed earlier he might have had a chance, but its too late now. sakusa is inseparable from hinata, just as him and atsumu used to be. 

sakusa is in love with shoyo hinata. and atsumu miya can not do anything to change that.


End file.
